Torch/Puppet
Original = Torch is a puppet with a flamethrower for one hand. He was built in ''Puppet Master II'' by Andre Toulon after he has been resurrected from the dead. Torch's place in the group is that of a hit man with Thompson. He has firepower and a brutal attitude. He is the executioner of the group and shows no mercy to adults, animals or even children. Torch has suffered some injuries throughout his career. He was blasted with a fire repellent as well as whipped and electrocuted by a Totem. Physical appearance Torch's head is made out of metal and is shaped like a German Stahlhelm helmet with small spear on the top. He has a mechanical jaw with bronze bullets for teeth. His eyes are a square shape with amber glass lenses. When he is getting ready to attack a red light shines through his eyes. He wears a yellow military jacket with a golden star with wings badge on it. He has dark blue pants that are tucked into long black leather boots. On his left hand he wears a black glove and only has four fingers. On his right hand he has a black flamethrower cylinder. ---- Puppet Master II Torch was built for the first time by Eriquee Chaneé (an undead Andre Toulon) shortly after his resurrection at the Bodega Bay Inn. It would seem that Torch was bought to life by a different method than the other puppets as Toulon was using a spell which cast fire and bird-like shriek before Torch came to life. Torch was given a flamethrower to help protect the secrets so that the parapsychologists staying at the hotel wont discover them. The puppets become very weak, especially Jester so Toulon sent out Torch, Blade and Leech Woman into the night to murder people so he could harvest their brain matter to be used to create more elixir. The puppets broke into an old shack on a farm, it is there that Leech Woman was killed by the woman that lived there, by throwing her into a furnace. Torch got revenge on the woman by burning her to death. Blade harvested the woman's brain but it is later revealed that it cannot be used because it has been burnt too badly. Torch also went out during the day to find victims, he killed a child in a forest close to the hotel, simply for being provoked and was later ordered to kill Michael Kenney, a man staying at the hotel as at this point Toulon's rotting brain has descended into madness and he believed that one of the parapsychologists is his wife Elsa reincarnated. Michael put up a fight though and sprayed a fire extinguisher at Torch, temporary disabling his flamethrower and then he threw the entire extinguisher at Torch which knocked him out. Torch later woke up and realized he has been betrayed by Toulon (who was now in a new mannequin body, after using all the elixir the puppets have killed for just for himself) and so he turned on Toulon by setting him on fire, destroying him. Afterwards, he and the puppets assisted Miss. Camille, a mannequin containing the soul of Camille Kenney, who is now evil for unknown reasons in "visiting" mentally ill children. This story is never followed up in the movies but is in the Action Lab Comics. ---- Puppet Master V He showed up at Bodega Bay Inn while it was locked down by police after the events of Puppet Master 4. Although Torch was not seen in the previous movie which takes place one day before, he emerged this time for unknown reasons. This time he, along with the other puppets were assisting Rick Myers and their battle against Sutekh. He fought Sutekh's Totem but his flamethrower didn't seem to be effective and the Totem retaliated with a magic beam which knocked him out temporarily. Even though he was fighting for the forces of good, he still showed occasional aggression, becoming the only puppet in 5 to kill someone. One of the thugs who broke into Bodega Bay Inn during its police lock down was Dr. Jennings who came to steal one of the puppets to use in his robotics company and get rich from it. After Jennings attacked Rick in an elevator, Torch waited for him at the top and fired his flamethrower towards him making him fall back down the elevator shaft to his death. That is the last time Torch is seen in the movies, it is unknown what happened to him after that. ---- Puppet Master: The Legacy During this time Maclain, a rogue assassin broke into the Bodega Bay Inn and interrogated Peter Hertz (who had recently inherited the magic and the puppets). She had told him about reports of Torch and how he had killed the woman at the farm house many years ago. It is unknown where she had got this information from. ---- Eternity Comics Information Needed ---- Action Lab Comics His soul is revealed to be Andre Toulon's son 'Erich' in the Action Lab Comics. Erich betrayed his parents in Berlin and had joined Hitler's Youth. The Offering info needed Rebirth info needed Boy of Wood info needed Blood Debt info needed Vacancy info needed Retro Now info needed Curtain Call info needed ---- Trivia *Torch's picture is seen in Puppet Master: Axis of Evil as the credits roll. *Torch appears on the poster art for Puppet Master 4 and also in behind the scenes photos, but he was cut from the movie and saved for Puppet Master 5 instead. *Torch had been mistaken to appear in Puppet Master X: Axis Rising, but that is impossible since Andre Toulon created him in 1991. They may be mistaken by The Puppet, Named "Blitzkreig", or another Nazi puppet. Though there was an idea that Torch was actually recycled from parts of those puppets. *He was going to be in Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys but then was replaced with Jester for unknown reasons. He still appears on the early concept art for the movie fighting Mr. Static. *Torch is the only puppet to kill a child. *Torch was announced to appear in Axis Termination, but was cut from the movie because Charles Band wasn't sure how to fit him into the story. He still appeared on the promotional posters of the movie however. *His flame thrower can shoot out a flame that is 10 feet long. *Some fans have theorized that Torch's soul could be Neil Gallagher, Peter Hertz, or even a fire demon that Toulon was summoning, or one of the farm animals that the puppet's had killed earlier on. None of these are true. *The Plush Buddy toys claim that Torch's flame has a mind of its own and is named Smoulder. *it is said torch head is the same size as a baby during a live stream of blade the iron cross *tom devlin also said he would love to do a torch solo film Gallery Hide gallery = Click the button above to see the pictures |-| Show gallery = Screenshots = Puppet Master II = buray pmo2 (16).jpg HDtorchy3.png buray pmo2 (15).jpg 71enulwH-UL._SL1500_.jpg Bluray pm2 shots (38).jpg uglki1245635158514.png buray pmo2 (14).jpg TORCH9.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.03.51 -2018.04.04 07.11.22-.jpg Torch-UhBlade-DontYouSay-a-Word.png 6800_9_large.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.03.12 -2018.04.04 07.08.34-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.03.50 -2018.04.04 07.11.19-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.03.11 -2018.04.04 07.08.23-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.03.05 -2018.04.04 07.07.53-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.03.03 -2018.04.04 07.07.47-.jpg torchud.png Oart 2 lburya (18).jpg Oart 2 lburya (19).jpg HDtorch996.png Bluray orch (27).jpg Bluray orch (23).jpg Bluray orch (24).jpg Bluray orch (25).jpg Bluray orch (26).jpg torchud2.png TorchPM003.jpg Bluray orch (22).jpg Bluray orch (21).jpg Bluray orch (18).jpg Bluray orch (20).jpg Bluray orch (19).jpg torchud23.png Bluray orch (17).jpg TOY7.jpg Bluray orch (16).jpg Bluray orch (13).jpg torchud234.png Puppet Master Torch.jpg Bluray orch (15).jpg Bluray orch (14).jpg Bluray orch (9).jpg Bluray orch (8).jpg Bluray orch (7).jpg torchud2343.png Bluray orch (3).jpg Bluray orch (4).jpg Bluray orch (5).jpg Bluray orch (10).jpg Bluray orch (12).jpg Bluray orch (11).jpg Bluray orch (6).jpg torchud2345.png 960_puppet_master_2_blu-ray_04_.jpg torchud23245.png Bluray orch (2).jpg moretoch1.jpg Bluray orch (1).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (10).jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 00.40.18 -2018.04.04 06.36.02-.jpg Bluray pm2 shots (11).jpg HDtorch994.png tulcjh.png Bluray pm2 shots (5).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (4).jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 00.41.05 -2018.04.04 06.37.10-.jpg t0rchs.png TorchPM005.jpg uglki12456351585.png Puppet-Master-21.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.04.22 -2018.04.04 07.13.45-.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.04.19 -2018.04.04 07.13.35-.jpg Torc bluray (1).jpg Torc bluray (2).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (37).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (32).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (29).jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.03.29 -2018.04.04 07.09.49-.jpg Bluray pm2 shots (30).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (31).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (28).jpg t0rchx123x.png uglyrtofh5.png Torch.jpg tirch.png HDtorhc8388.png HDTorch97.png HDtorch234.png Pm2 stuff bluray (11).jpg Pm2 stuff bluray (12).jpg maxresdefault.jpg puppet-master-2-bluray-cinefiloshd-874111-MLV20490792410_112015-F.jpg Puppet.Master.2.1990.1080p.BluRay.H264.AAC-RARBG.mp4 snapshot 01.23.47 -2018.04.04 07.53.24-.jpg turchcc.png buray pmo2 (2).jpg buray pmo2 (3).jpg buray pmo2 (4).jpg buray pmo2 (13).jpg Another -Torch.png uglyrtofh.png buray pmo2 (19).jpg buray pmo2 (20).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (123).jpg HDtorch1.png Bluray pm2 shots (122).jpg Bluray pm2 shots (121).jpg Pm2 stuff bluray (8).jpg Pm2 stuff bluray (7).jpg Pm2 stuff bluray (5).jpg HDtorch5.png Tumblr_lz3tu2PDL21qbblzso1_500.jpg Pm2 stuff bluray (4).jpg Pm2 stuff bluray (3).jpg Pm2 stuff bluray (2).jpg Pm2 stuff bluray (1).jpg HDtorchy.png buray pmo2 (21).jpg Part 2 blurays (14).jpg Part 2 blurays (13).jpg Part 2 blurays (12).jpg HDTorch9.png t0rchx123xc.png Bluray pm2 shots (39).jpg vlcsnap-2013-04-04-14h21m28s38.png Part 2 blurays (11).jpg Torch kills his first victim.png 417494_10150627799399206_1802675863_n.jpg = Puppet Master IV = GanonGord.png 13497852 534456150096935 8417653311479964179 o.jpg = Puppet Master V: The Final Chapter= vlcsnap-2012-02-28-19h02m43s99.png Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbjhjhhb2222233222233vef33ed2222f22fhghwe22t.png Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbj55jhhb222223322244233vef33ed2222f22fhghwe22t44ss.png Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb2222233222233vefsed2222.png Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb2222233222233vefsed.png Om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwbvrg222gg5ed.png Om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwbvrg222gg.png Om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwbvrg222.png finalpuppet1.png Om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwbvrg22.png Om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwbvrg.png HDtorch2.png Om5part123ajggvjvsfxvfwb.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbjhjhhb2222233222233vef33ed2222ffhghwe22t.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbjhjhhb2222233222233vef33ed2222ffhghwet.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbjhjhhb2222233222233vef33ed2222hgh.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbjhjhhb2222233222233vef33ed2222hghwet.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbjhjhhb222223322244233vef33ed2222f22fhghwe22t44.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22ddzvvsggd22bcdcr.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22ddzvvsggd22bcdcrw.png om5part123ajggvjvsx22ddzvvsggd22bcdcsrw.png Om5part123ajggvjvsx22bbbvcbb2222233222233vef33ed2222.png finalpuppet12.png hqdefault9090.jpg HDtorch23.png Puppet-Master-5-Torch0.png Behind the scenes 19417309 726624784213403 291951767911552351 o.png torchdecapetc.png turhcxx.png cooltorhc.png 18033317 694673680741847 6290713809726634428 n.jpg Rareturch.png chillinwithhisbuds44.png 12140745 504086403133910 1962213198842042319 n.png Bts torch1.png Bts torch12.png 81XO1YkBoOL._SL1200_.jpg chillinwithhisbuds.png t0rchx123.png turchsss.png tunneklrrmagaz2.png 54293-5-small.jpg $(KGrHqVHJCEE9EGdKqp)BPYmYgukt!~~60_58.JPG army of torhces.jpg t0rchx1.png 13230180 516747275201156 3916111042739430192 n.png coolvhscover3332.jpg|Left (Torch's medal in the movies) Right (Torch's medal on the movie's cover art) Xmas-torch.png xmas-torch2.png Comics = Eternity = childrenoftorch12.png childrenoftorch1.png childrenoftorch12g.png childrenoftorch12gj.png childrenoftorch12gjv.png = Action Lab = torchdecapetc23x.png torchv1g25g4x.png torchv1g25g4xg.png torchv12.png torchv125g4.png torchv125g.png torchv125.png torchdecapetc2.png turch123445dddvxxw.jpg turch123445dddvxx.jpg turch123445dddvx.jpg turch123445dddv.jpg turch123445ddd.jpg turch123445dd.jpg turch123445d.jpg turch123445.jpg turch12344.jpg turch1234.jpg turch123.jpg turch12.jpg torchv1.png turch1.jpg tuffguy125567xfx4.png tuffguy125567xfx.png tuffguy125567xf.png tuffguy125567x.png tuffguy125567.png tuffguy12556.png tuffguy1255.png tuffguy125.png tuffguy12.png tuffguy1.png torchv1g25g4.png torchdecapetc23x5.png torchdecapetc23x5x.png torchdecapetc23.png Merchandise Torch regular boxed.jpg|Action figure Torch movie boxed.jpg|Action figure (Movie edition) Jap carded.jpg|Action figure (Japanese Edition) Torch gold boxed.jpg|Action figure (Gold Edition) Torch pe boxed.jpg|Action figure (Preview exclusive) 8382457 1.jpg|Original replica Torch-Replica-2016-750.jpg|Re-release replica Stealthtorchfullshot.jpg|Stealth replica Bloodyerich.png|Axis replica (unreleased) Devlins Torch.jpg|Tom Devlin's studio replica TorchGoji.jpg|Soft vinyl OoOOO black Diamond.jpg|Black edition vinyl (Limited edition) Violence Toy Exclusive Designercon Torch Vinyl Official RARE.png|Green edition vinyl (DesignerCon exclusive) Tor tiny card01.jpg|Tiny Terror (unreleased) Bobblehead-torch.jpg|Bobble-head TorchToy.png|Mini figure (unreleased) Torch Wizhead 2.jpg|Paper head model Fmpcard-pm03.JPG|Sticker card Smoulder.png|Plush toy Torch costume.jpg|Costume / mask Kit1.png|Model kit Puppet-Master-Torched-T-Shirt 1024x1024.jpg|Terror Threads shirt 30th Anniversary Torch Replica.png|30th Anniversary replica 64461489_2163026710442342_7769880041857866929_n.jpg|2 inch vinyl Fan made BurningDesire.png|Tez's custom replica 7.jpg|Crimsonviper92's replica turch123445dddvxxwt.jpg Fan made126.png 14053954 557169421158941 5357435511308703945 n.jpg 22688105 778233975719150 8931351990127012488 n.jpg = A Puppet Master Halloween= halloween pics (38).jpg halloween pics (39).jpg Gifs tumblr_nhz7heZww61rcnqeto7_r1_500.gif Hackedccomptuer0093.gif Hackedccomptuer0089.gif Hackedccomptuer0090.gif Hackedccomptuer0092.gif Flamethrowersh.gif Tprchedgar.gif Hackedccomptuer0087.gif Trpch.gif Hackedccomptuer0083.gif Chris endicott.gif Tirchh.gif Tirch2.gif Turcbhh.gif Tyrch.gif Victims Disclaimer: This is all Hollywood makeup effects and is not real. Pm2deth1yyyy.png|Billy (Puppet Master II, set on fire off screen) Pm2deth177.png|Martha (Puppet Master II, set on fire) Dummy.png|Toulon Mannequin (Puppet Master II, set on fire) JenningsA12.png|Dr. Jennings (Puppet Master V, set on fire) 0Actionlabdef1.png|Homeless Man (Action Lab Comics, set on fire) Actionlabdeaths1v463v.png|Store Customer (Action Lab Comics, set on fire) NuDef1234.png|Woman at Table (Action Lab Comics, set on fire) BClub.png|Book club members (Action Lab Comics, set on fire) BClub.png|Book club members (Action Lab Comics, set on fire) BClub.png|Book club members (Action Lab Comics, set on fire) Collec torch kill guests.png|Hotel guest (Action Lab Comics, burnt) |-|